Alone Time
by JasonMyersX
Summary: This is basically a sex scene between Claude and Catalina. I got the idea for this from Catalina's call to CJ at the end of GTA SA. This fic takes place a day before the events of GTA III. Anyway, don't read if you don't like.


Claude Speed sat at the table in the kitchen of the old run down apartment that he shared with his girlfriend Catalina in Liberty City.

He was currently examining one of his pistols that had been used to kill a man the previous day who had tried to jump Catalina.

Just then Catalina entered the room with an annoyed look on her face.

"This place is disgusting; I can't wait until we get the money so we can get out of this shithole." She said walking closer to Claude.

The two of them never stayed in one area for very long, they seemed to almost always be moving from place to place, and they were planning on leaving the apartment they were currently in to stay at a nicer place once they got the money.

Or at least SHE was anyway.

Now exactly what was going on you ask?

Catalina already had a plan to rob Liberty City bank the next day with Claude and a couple other people. Once she got the money though however, she was planning on ditching him after the heist, she really didn't need him any more and dating him had simply been "business".

She hadn't told him this yet though, she would explain it the next day after the heist, now, she was going to have a little fun with him before she abandoned him.

She walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders as she whispered into his ear.

"Claude, why don't you put your toys away for a little while and play with me instead."

She said seductively in her thick accent.

Claude let go of the gun and lifted his head up as if something had just caught his attention. Claude didn't respond, after all, he was a man of few words, but he then got up slowly off of the chair as Catalina turned him around with her hands still on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes as she leaned in slowly and placed her lips up against his. It took him a couple seconds but eventually Claude kissed back as he ran his hands down her back and grabbed a handful of her ass, gripping it gently.

Catalina pulled away. "Oh Claude." She moaned in delight as she placed her lips back on his as she gripped onto his shoulders even tighter.

Claude eventually pulled away as he turned Catalina around so her back was up against his chest. He then wrapped his masculine arms around her waist as the two of them entered the bedroom slowly.

They embraced in another kiss as Claude grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Once that was off; he grabbed a hold of her skirt and pulled it down her long tan legs. Claude then reached around and practically tore her bra off her as he gripped her panties and slid them down her legs as well, fully exposing her to him.

Claude threw her panties to the side of the room as he placed his hand on her right breast while he sucked and bit on the left.

"Ohhh C-C-C-C-LAUDE OH!" She screamed in delight as she gripped onto his dark brown hair roughly.

This made him let out a low growl of frustration as he pulled away.

Catalina then knew it was his turn and she grabbed his black leather jacket and unzipped it; she slid it off him as he kicked off his blue sneakers and socks.

Catalina then grabbed his black undershirt and pulled that off exposing his well defined six pack to her.

Catalina rubbed all over it with her hands as she gently nipped at his neck.

This caused his breathing to become heavier. Catalina then lowered herself and pulled his green cargo pants down his legs. Once they were off, she reached into his boxers and grasped his penis which was already somewhat hard, but Catalina rubbed it and it became rock hard, this made her give off a pleased grin.

She gripped his boxers and pulled them off him, making both of them exposed.

Claude then tackled Catalina and pinned her to the bed making her scream in shock and pleasure.

Claude then straddled her and as he did this, his cock rested in between her breasts and Catalina then stroked it gently as she leaned in and took it into her mouth, sucking on it gently.

This made Claude close his eyes as he let out a soft grunt in approval.

She sucked on it for awhile before she eventually pulled away.

Once she did, Claude positioned himself over her as he spread her legs apart.

"Oh Claude, fuck me now, I need you." She said shutting her eyes tight in pleasure.

Claude didn't listen though, and he instead began to run his tongue up and down her womanhood slowly as he leaned in even closer and began to suck and nibble on her opening which was now soaking wet from her arousal.

Catalina was trying hard not to climax then and there; she wanted to save her orgasm for the actual intercourse.

Claude then pulled away and thrusted into her making her gasp in ecstasy.

Claude moved in and out of her slowly for awhile but then began to increase his pace as he shut his eyes tight and pounded into her as hard as he could.

"CLAUDE YES! FUCK ME YOU ANIMAL!" She shrieked in delight, throwing her head back in pleasure.

He then hit her G spot which instantly sent her over the edge as she screamed out his name.

"CLAUDE!"

This caused Claude to climax as he released his seed into her as pleasure jolted up and down his body like electricity.

Claude then let out a long moan which said more then any words ever could, and Catalina was glad she was on birth control, getting pregnant was the last thing she needed. He eventually pulled out of her and Catalina then wrapped her arms around him as she moved some of his hair out of his eyes that was plastered to his sweat covered forehead.

"I swear Claude; it just gets better every time." She said placing a kiss on his cheek as she closed her eyes while lying against him and beginning to drift off into sleep.

The amazing sex almost made her decide against whacking him the next day, almost.


End file.
